


50,000 Unstoppable Watts

by lattice_frames



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, giant bats, naked crime fighting, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't even seem to be aware that he's dripping wet and--except for his arm guard and his shooting glove--completely naked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	50,000 Unstoppable Watts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50,000 Unstoppable Watts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358143) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



[](http://imgur.com/TsRIl)  
**Title:**[50,000 Unstoppable Watts](358143) **  
Author:**[](http://devildoll.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **devildoll**](http://devildoll.dreamwidth.org/) **  
Reader:[](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)   
Summary: **"He doesn't even seem to be aware that he's dripping wet and--except for his arm guard and his shooting glove--completely naked."  
 **Pairings:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson **  
Length:** 10:22 ****  
Download: mp3 at[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?uv1u1r9y2h3ypyt) and at the[ audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/50000-unstoppable-watts)


End file.
